1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data analysis system and more particularly to a system for analyzing data to generate narrative content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently there are two basic formats for representations of atoms and molecules. First, is the text representation, which uses human readable words to describe atoms and molecules. Systematic or common molecular names and structure formula are examples in this format. Second, is the image representation, which uses drawing to describe atoms and molecule via human visualization.
It is known that atoms and molecules are in constant vibration. Every atom or molecule has its own vibrational energy levels that can be detected and displayed by analytical instruments, but the vibrational frequencies are not at ranges that human can hear (20 to 20 kHz).